


the beginning of his rise

by matsuba44



Series: a lover's armguard [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Derek met Stiles before Kate, F/F, F/M, First few chapters are all about Stiles and.. What happened, Gerard is mentioned but i honestly don't care for him either, Kate's dead/removed from this fic, Like.. A chapter minor, M/M, Minor Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski, Minor Relationships, Minor Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Multi, Relationships don't come in until much later on, Slowish build, So many tags, Stiles is handed a "magical" cape, Unbeknownst to 13 year old Stiles he ascends to "god-hood" at the first signs of puberty, and she's not gonna be present soooo sorry people, just read it before you think it's bad, technically the cape isn't a cape but a necklace, thusly Derek saw Kate's disguise, whatever she's not present at all in this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsuba44/pseuds/matsuba44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So before Stiles mother dies she whispers quiet words to Stiles of reassurance and small nothings that Stiles didn't know about, before making Stiles forget everything until puberty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the beginning of his rise

**Author's Note:**

> this literally came to my head in the middle of the night and my brain is all like "noo.. You can't sleep, you have something awesome to write." and i'm all like "brain, why you gotta do this to me. I'm trying to sleep here." My brain choses the time to write and i'm just all like -_-'
> 
> i wanna point out that Derek and Stiles know each other, also that he knows about Derek being a werewolf beforehand. Kate is either dead or removed/rejected from the argent clan and this fic. I still haven't decided.
> 
> Gerard is still a prick in my mind and thusly he doesn't really exist but, he is mentioned as a hunter and IS apart of this fic sadly. I'm just gonna point out that he's the cause of Claudia's death sooo yeah..
> 
> Yes, if you're wondering i did change the fic from being apart of one series to a different one.

_two years earlier_

Stiles felt hot as he awoke the morning when he felt his skin almost practically glowing. His father's face was stricken as he looked at his son and told him to stay home from school today. His father knew something was happening to Stiles but, didn't want to say anything about it quite yet. His late wife, Claudia's death still sketched deep into his mind and heart. It's only been 4 years but, it was still too early for him to say anything about it. He KNEW that he had to talk to his son about this.

"Genim, have a seat." His son looked scared at his father using his real name. "It's okay Genim, i just.. Need to talk with you about something."

"Is it about mom?" Stiles had a sneaky suspicion at what his father was hinting at thinking it involved his mother more than what his father was telling and from the looks on his father's face. His guess hit home base. He looked away sad at the fact that he had 'inherited' something his mother never told him about.

"Yes.. Genim, it is about your mother. Claudia.. It's also about yourself and what happened that day. At that hospital." John ran a hand down his face as he said to Stiles "she's.." How does a father say this to a son without being totally unbelievable? How does one simply stat 'oh hey, guess what your the son of Aphrodite, the love goddess?' like it was no big deal. His shoulders hunched in tension as he felt a shiver run up his spine. Claudia was still very much with him, even though she wasn't allowed to be by his side anymore. She had died to protect her loved ones and she was allowed to join the others in Olympus because of that. Her death had protected both him and Stiles. John let out a long sigh as he looked Stiles dead in the eye "your mother was one of the children of Aphrodite. The.. Love goddess."

Stiles nearly busted out laughing before he regarded his dad's face and just said "huh.. That explains alot."

John looked bewildered as he said to Stiles "say what?"

Stiles waved him off and said "nothing.. I'm gonna head out now, i've gotta meet some friends up."

"GENIM STILINSKI!!" Stiles froze where he was, hand on doorknob as he looked behind him. Completely frozen in terror. Forget mom's who were mad, forget his earlier plans, his dad was terrifying if he used his full name. "Yes...?" Stiles asked quietly "get your behind back in the kitchen" Resigned, Stiles quietly moved back into the kitchen "yes..?" He said as he peaked his head from the doorway , his dad was still sitting at the kitchen table "sit back down Genim." Stiles felt his muscle obey while his mind just kept saying nope, nope, nope. Stiles looked at his father with puppy dog eyes "what can i do for you dad?" John gritted his teeth as he looked at his son's amber eyes "what did i say earlier to the school?" Stiles sighed as he rubbed a finger against the table while he looked down resigned to his fate "that i was sick and i couldn't go out?" John smiled with victory as he looked at his son, he knew that his son hadn't given up but he was glad with this small victory "exactly. Now, i'm going to call off of work and stay home with you so don't think you've won anything because you're staying HOME all DAY. TODAY." Stiles groaned loudly and he wanted to protest but, he knew that he lost. "Can i go out tomorrow?" John thought for a second before he answered quietly "it depends on your 'glow' and if it dimmers down between later today or not. You need to erm.. dim it down somehow. You're still mortal but, Aphrodite is one of the stronger gods and more attuned to their assigned roles." John rubbed the back of his head as he looked at Stiles "yeah, you might also want to do some research about her. She's quite known about somethings that i really wish i didn't have to research myself but, i knew i had to in order to learn what to expect from you." John smiled quietly as he looked back at how Stiles was born. "if you can't control your glow, i'll have to erm.. Do something that i don't want to do but, it's not gonna be anything uh.. involving stuff. Just an item that creates an illusions that makes your glow disappear to the mortal eye."

Stiles could feel a blush growing as he felt a warm feeling grow in his stomach and his blood race while his father talked. "Dad, stop talking." Stiles really wanted to rush upstairs and discover more about his history but, really he just wanted his dad to stop talking. "Please just stop. I get it and i really don't want to hear about it but, right now i don't think it'll be possible for me to erm.. control my glow" he asked hesitantly, wondering the right words about it. It felt strange to call it a glow when it really wasn't.

John only smiled quietly in thought as he waved a hand away "close your blinds when you get upstairs, we don't want any stalkers seeing what you're capable of yet. Especially any _hunters_." He spat the word hunter out like venom.

Stiles sat at the table wondering what his dad meant about 'hunters' before rushing off upstairs and closing his blinds in his room to do some research over Aphrodite. What he found was interesting and before he knew it, he was deeply intent in research about her then one thing led to another and he was searching up the other gods on Wikipedia along with searching up Aphrodite's other children that were recorded in history. It left off on the last children that Stiles searched for Aphrodite being Peitho and Stiles just wonders what it was like in the earlier ages to see what happened to those children and who all ELSE was Aphrodite's children, who all ELSE was unnamed and were there MORE? The records seem incomplete and Stiles wanted to add more but, he wasn't around in those times and it seemed wrong to add more when he wasn't apart of those times.

After a couple of hours of research, his phone buzzed with a familiar number. He saw the message and replied quietly _yeah, i can't come out today._

the message replies short and simple _how come?_

Stiles smiled quietly as he felt his skin glow some more before it faded to a smaller glow _dad says i can't_

_oh.. Can i come over?_

Stiles shook his head no with a silent smile _Dad wouldn't allow it_

_he doesn't have to know does he? ;) ___

Stiles busted out laughing before he quieted his laughter and shook his head no again _no, Derek. I agree with him for once about this_

_oh.. Well.. I'll see ya tomorrow yeah?_

Stiles sighed quietly as he looked at his phone without replying and setting it up to charge.

His phone buzzed at least three more times but Stiles just pushed his head under his pillows before he dozed off to bed, feeling his 'glow' simmer down but, never disappearing. He could hear his dad downstairs moving about before Stiles finally settling peacefully into sleep.


End file.
